My Lost Love
by Sky Full of Stars21
Summary: What happens when Ally suffers from amnesia? She forgets Austin and her life as a famous person. How will Austin deal with this? Can Ally recover her memories or will she have to just make new ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you read The Story of Austin & Ally, thank you :) Here's another Austin & Ally story that I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters of Austin & Ally. **

I woke up crying again. It had only been a week ago, but the pain was still the same. I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. 3:46am. Well at least I slept a little bit more. I sat up on my bed and just let the tears drop from my eyes. I could still hear the voices.

_"Hello, are you Austin Moon?"_

_"Someone found her" _

_"I'm sorry, but only family members allowed."_

_"Sir, please step out of the room."_

I hugged my pillow and cried. She was taken away from me. Gone from my arms in just seconds and I didn't know when I was going to her back. It was the worse feeling ever.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things and kick everything in my way, but if I did that my parents would come in and try to calm me down. They wouldn't be able to calm me down and I didn't want to let them suffer like that. But what was I supposed to do? Suck up my feelings. Pretend it never happened? Because it did and it just feels like the end of the world for me. The love of my life ripped from my heart and everybody is telling me to stay calm and positive. It was impossible. Flashbacks from the terrible night ran in my head over and over.

**Flashback scene from the terrible night # 1 **

I kissed Ally on her head. She had fallen asleep in my arms as she was singing our new song last night.

Blinking slowly she woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Time for you to get a watch."

She stared at me blankly.

"It's actually time for us to head to school" I laughed.

Ally grabbed my arm and looked at the watch.

"OMG! We better hurry we can't be late!" She got up and started putting her stuff away.

"Relax its just school." I smiled. Ally was always worried about school. Grades, attendance, tardiness…you name it. That's why she needed me. To let things go sometimes.

She shoved me out of the door and ran behind me.

"Let's just go! I have an oral report to give in English." She rushed upstairs to her apartment as I waited downstairs.

A couple of minutes after she rushed home she came back with her backpack and new clothes. I nodded and grabbed her hand, ready to walk to school, but she stopped me.

"What about your stuff?"

I laughed. "These clothes smell pretty clean and I left my backpack at school."

She gave me a funny look, but i leaned in and kissed her pretty face to distract her from lecturing me about not using the same clothes twice in a row.

"I thought someone was worried about being late?" I said tapping her nose. She smiled and nodded.

"Now who wants to ride the Austin Moon express!" I said offering her a piggyback ride.

"Will it get me there in 15 mins?" She asked doubting my offer.

"Anything is possible if you believe."

"Then giddy up" She said while laughing and climbed on my back.

The day had started wonderfully. We walked into school happily. Even though we were famous now we tried to live normal lives in our high school and many peers actually respected it….except maybe a few crazy fans. Everything was going great that day. I had our whole day planned with a special diner to top it off. During the day Ally and I usually texted each other to know when to meet up, but she hadn't texted me. That's when things started going downhill. Ally hadn't answered any of my texts.

"Ally where are you?" I thought aloud. I had asked everyone we knew if they saw her. Only one person said they saw her walk outside to practice guitar, but she wasn't there. I had texted her and called her, but nothing. Suddenly, I got a call and I answered quickly thinking it was her.

"Hello, are you Austin Moon," a raspy voice said

"Yea? Who is this?" I asked confused and disappointed that it wasn't Ally.

"Professional kidnappers of Miami."

"What? Who is this really?" I started wondering if it was Dez playing a prank on me.

"I don't really think you should be caring about who I am. I think you really want to know about your girlfriend, Ally is it?"

My eyes widen. If what he first said was true then this couldn't be good.

"What have you done to her?" I asked slowly.

"Oh nothing…yet. We just want $100, 000 or you won't be getting her back and if you call the police, you'll get her bad dead. We'll call you back with details." The man on the other line said in a creepy nonchalant tone.

They hung up and I screamed into the phone asking who they were, but only the dial tone answered. Quickly I dialed Ally's number one more time.

"I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later." Beep. I dropped my phone to the ground.

No. No. No. Someone had kidnapped, Ally and I had no clue what to do.

**Please feel free to tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

My hands shook violently. Breathe in breathe out. My eyes widen as the words sinked in. They had her kidnapped! They could do so many things to her! What if I never see her again? Stop thinking like that you idiot! You're gonna get her back! I needed help. In one swift move I was up and running down the hallways of our school. I pushed past people yelling out their names and finally I spotted them by the cafeteria.

"Trish! Dez!" I waved at them for them to notice me. Trish and Dez exchanged weird looks and walked over to me.

"Austin what's wrong? You look scared." Trish said, as she got closer.

"Something terrible has happened. They kidnapped her. The called….told me not to tell police.

"What"?" Trish asked, but I rambled on.

"I just got a phone call from some guy saying he's got Ally? What am I going to do? They might hurt her! I can't let that happen!"

Trish grabbed my shirt and slammed me against a locker nearby.

"AUSTIN! Calm down and speak clearly! What exactly did they say?"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THEY KIDNAPPED ALLY! They want $100,000 or else they won't give back Ally!" I yelled at her from the top of my lungs.

Trish let me go and stared with disbelief into my eyes.

"But how did this even happen? Well what are you waiting for? Austin, just hurry up and give the money !" Trish spoke loudly her voice full of despair.

"Wait. Don't give the money yet?" Dez responded calmly. How could he be calm at a moment like this?

"Dez are you crazy!? They can hurt Ally."

"Yes, but what if they don't have Ally. A lot of people these days actually call people and say that their love ones are kidnapped just to get money." Dez might be silly and stupid at times, but sometimes he spoke straight wisdom.

I thought about it. It could be true, but it didn't really stop me from freaking out.

"Okay so what do we do?" I asked impatiently.

"Well first we should tell Mr. Dawson." Trish responded quickly.

The three of us forgot about the rest of our classes and took off to the music store. When we got there we saw Mr. Dawson sitting by the phone.

"Mr. Dawson help! We think someone's kidnapped Ally!"

He didn't react for a few seconds, but finally said.

"They called me too. They said they would call back with more details about where to give them the money. I haven't moved since they called." He replied in a sad tone that made me want to cry. If Mr. Dawson believed it then why should we believe it, but I swallowed my pain and took a deep breath.

"Dez thinks it might be a trap and that they might not have Ally. We have to wait till they call and ask for proof."

"I never thought about that. You could be right, Austin."

"It was my idea." I heard Dez say under his breath.

Under normal circumstances I would laugh, but today was not normal. It was the worth feeling ever.

The waiting was killing me. Were they really messing with us? If they were then where was Ally. What if we're too late? What if— my thoughts were interrupted by the Trish's loud groan.

"This is stupid. My best friend could be in trouble. Screw waiting for the call. I'm calling the police."

"NO!" I yelled and ran to where Trish was to get the phone away form her.

"If you call the police and they find out they might kill her." I grabbed her cellphone.

"She could already be hurt if we don't call the police." Trish said while pulling her phone back. We wrestled over the phone until the phone on the counter rang and stopped us immediately. I let go of Trish's phone by throwing it to the side and pushed everyone else out of the way to answer the landline.

"Hello!" I responded urgently.

"Ah, Austin. I see you found out we also warned Mr. Dawson. Now as for our little business…. Do you have the money?"

"Umm not yet. I just wanted to know -"

"Are you doubting us? You don't think we have her?" The man said with and evil tone.

Suddenly I heard screams in the background. "AUSTIN!"

I almost fell from the impact of pain I felt hearing her call out. I just wanted to run to her. To hold her and take her away from danger.

"Let me talk to her!" pleaded into the phone.

"Austin. I'm okay." She said while breathing quickly. She was obviously in pain. Who knows what they did to her? She continued.

"They just want money. I'll be okay."

"I heard you scream. How bad did they hurt you?" I YELLED.

"I love you. I believe in you. You can save me."

"I love you too. I will save you. I promise." I cried into the phone. I wanted her in my arms not on the other side of the phone.

There was silence.

"Ally? ALLY!"

"Sorry times up. Get the money to this place and come alone. Either you or the father. Just get the money to 55 Jared Street in two hours or your girl gets it." He hung up.

"AHHHHH! " I grabbed the nearest thing near me and threw it across the room.

"What did they say?" Trish, Dez and Mr. Dawson

"They do have her! They want me to come alone and give them the money." I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to stay calm. Freaking out was not going to get me to Ally sooner.

"I'm going to get the money. The rest of you stay here and see if they call again and if they do call me immediately. After I get the money I'm gonna give it to them and bring back Ally."

"We'll come with you!" I heard Trish say. I turned around and shook my head.

"He told me to come alone. I'll get Ally back. No matter what it takes." And I left them in the store.

Half and hour later I had arrived at the address. It looked like an abandoned neighborhood with only one house on the street. I stepped out of my car with the bag of money and looked around. Everything was very quiet. Creepy quiet.

"ALLY!" I yelled, but there was no response.

"I have your money! Give me back Ally!"

Suddenly, the door to the garage opened slowly. A man dressed in black came from under the rising door. When he saw me and went back inside. Then a different man came out and he had Ally.

He was also dressed in black, but his face was covered by a black mask. He had Ally held in one arm with a knife to her throat. Ally's face looked dirty as if she as kept in a place that was dark and unlearn. I could see that she had tears in her eyes and what seemed like dried tears on the side of her eyes. In just a few moments I would have her in my arms again.

"Okay. Take your money." My voiced cracked as I spoke. I threw the bad towards him.

"Just give her back to me." I added.

The man grabbed the bag with the money while still holding on to Ally. He looked inside through the money then started laughing.

"I wasn't ever going to give her back. I've grown fond of your little girl. Not scram before I tell my brother to kill you."

"You know I could just tell the police." I yelled back. I swallowed all my sadness. If I showed fear I might never see Ally again.

"Well, if you do we kill her. Wouldn't you feel better knowing she's alive?" He relied in a teasing manner that really made me want to punch him in the face.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave her here with you? A criminal? You think that will leave me calm and fine. Well you're wrong!"

"Oh but it's your best option, sonny," He replied. I stepped closer with anger clearly written all over my face.

"Looks like you don't know me, buddy. That's not my only option. My only option is fighting…fighting for my Ally!" I said as I felt more anger rising within me.

"You stupid kids and you're true love. You couldn't be any dumber. Hey! Bro! Come out and take care of this brat!"

In two seconds his brother was out and chasing after me. I was quick. I managed to escape most of his punches while punching his face as well. As we were fighting I tried moving closer to Ally, but the brother pushed me to the ground and pulled out a knife.

"Time to teach you a lesson, kid." His breathe smelled of alcohol and I almost threw up at the stench.

"How about I teach you a lesson!" I kicked him hard in his stomach and he lost balance. I managed to grab the knife and I ran towards Ally.

"Let her go!" I pushed the knife towards the man.

"Do it. I'll just kill her." The sound of sirens filled the street. The police! Would they come in time to help me?

"Oh crap! The police are here!" The brother said as he stood up regaining his strength from my kick.

"Did you call them?!"

"I didn't i swear. How could I? I was fighting your brother."

"You think you're slick. It probably was you. Well you ain't getting your girl."

He broke out in a run and I chased after him, but his brother attacked me with a dagger that he pulled out of his pocket and stabbed me in the leg as we both tumbled to the ground. Suddenly, a police car skidded towards us. The man with Ally kept running and the brother left me to chase after him.

Somewhere along the way, Ally must have fainted because he could barely run with her.

"You have to leave her!" The brother yelled.

The man turned around and gave me a smile…as he threw Ally as hard as he could on the ground as I watched in horror.

The police tried shooting after the men, but it was too late.

I used all my strength to stand and limped towards Ally ignoring the pain coming from my leg.

I dropped to the ground next to her as I saw the mess they had made her. Her head was covered in blood and parts of her head were still bleeding. I quickly untied her arms and removed the bandana from her mouth.

"Ally." I cried over and over, but she didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters. **

I don't rememember the ride on the ambulance to the hospital. I must have blacked out due to blood loss. I woke up who knows how much time later in a white room. I turned to my left and right. The room was small and I was on a bed connected to many wires. I quickly pushed away the sheets on top of me and looked at my leg. It was covered in white bandages, but other than that it looked fine. I took off all the wires one by one and prepared to stand. I winced as pain shot through my leg, but I got used to it. I could walk even if it was with a limp. I had to find Ally so I walked towards the door and walked out carefully hoping that no nurse would see me. I started walking down the hall looking through every window until I caught the face of an angel…my angel.

I looked through the window and was about to enter when a hand stopped me.

"Are you a family member?"

"No, but I really want to see, Ally." I reached for the door handle, but the lady stopped me again.

"I'm sorry, but family members only."

"But I-" I started.

"Wait a minute. Are you the patient in room 311? What are you doing out of your room? Don't make me call someone else to drag you there." She said giving me attitude.

I nodded and turned to walk back to my room. It was fine for now. I'd just try again later.

I kept sneaking around the door to my room checking to see when the nurse guard would step away from Ally's door. She must have gone to lunch break because after the third time I checked she was gone. I quickly ran or limped rather to Ally's room and closed the door quietly behind me.

She was sleeping peacefully on the white sheets covered bed. She had a few stitches on her forehead and a bruise on one of her cheeks, but other than that she looked fine. I walked over and kissed her on her bruise and sat in the chair next to her.

I took her hand and held it between my two hands, taking in her warmness.

A few mints later she seemed to be waking up. I was really excited to finally be able to talk to her about this whole mess.

"Hey, Ally it's me. " I whispered.

"What?" She answered obviously still groggy from sleeping.

"Don't be scared. Everything's gonna be fine as long as I'm here with you."

I gave her an assuring smile. I stared at the little strip of hair that had fallen on her forehead and put it behind her ear.

She flinched as if I was going to hurt her.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I said with concern written all over my face.

"Who…who are you? H—How do you know my name?" She said looking at me with widen eyes.

I laughed nervously. "What?"

"Are you a doctor? You don't look like a doctor. Who are you? Why are you in here?"

My ands started shaking with fear and nervousness.

"Ally, it's me, Austin." I squeezed her hand, but when she realized I was holding her hand she let go and pushed my hand away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know an Austin. Have you seen a girl named Trish though. I was just-"

"No no no no. Ally please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I'm you're boyfriend." I said quietly. I touched her face lightly.

"Please don't touch me. I don't know who you are"

Her eyes darted left to right trying to find something familiar in my face. Her eyes…they were empty. She showed no sign of recognition. I was freaking out. I didn't understand.

"Ally. You can't forget who I am. I'm the idiot guy who wanted to be a rockstar and you helped him out. I'm the boy who helped you conquer your stage fright. We both have accomplished many things, but we couldn't have done it without the other."

"Whaaat?" She said it in a high pitched voice.

"Nooooo way. Maybe you're confused with another Ally. Because I just work at my dad's instrument shop. I never conquered my stage fright. Getting in front of people to sing….no way and I can't see myself ever conquering it. So yea must be another Ally."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt sick. I wasn't sure i was breathing.

I bent down closer to her.

"It's you, Ally. You're my Ally. It's Austin. Remember me. Please!"

"No i don't remember you. Can you please just go away." She tried shoving me away, but i refused to move.

There had to be some way for her to remember. At that moment I couldn't help it and kissed her. She immediately pushed me away as hard as possible.

"OH MY-! What the hell are you doing? You're a stranger? What the hell?!"

"Did you not feel that? Our love. True love. " I pleaded for her to regnozise me to feel something.

She was shaking, but she looked straight into my eyes.

"I-I felt nothing."She said.

And that's when I felt the whole world, my whole world,_our whole world_ crashed for me.

"Get out of here." she spoke loudly.

"No. Ally. Please try to remember. I look me in the eyes. Look really hard. I'm in your memory somewhere I know it." She started hitting me with her pillow and kept pushing at me.

"You're creeping me out. NURSE. SOMEONE HELP."

"Ally No! I'm not a stranger I swear. Listen to me." I spoke louder, but this scared her more. She kept hitting me while yelling for the nurse. In a matter of seconds a nurse walked in with Trish behind her.

I tried getting closer to Ally, but the nurse pulled me back and Trish grabbed me. I tried forcing myself free, but they just kept pushing me back. I managed to escape Trish's grip and leaned by Ally's bed again.

She had her eyes forcefully shut and had her hands on her ears.

"Go way Go away. Go away." She repeated and I saw the nurse inject her.

"Sir, step out of the room." The nurse commanded.

"NO! SHE HAS TO REMEMBER ME!" I yelled.

A doctor had grabbed me and was pushing me way but i still fought against his grip as I yelled her name.

"ALLY! ALLY!" I felt more hands grabbed me and an injection on my arm and everything went black.

I woke up again to white lights and I sat up quickly ready to go back to Ally's room. Little did I know Trish was there who was prepared for when I woke up because she forced me back down.

"Austin calm down!" Trish yelled.

"She doesn't remember me…. She doesn't remember me. She has no idea who I am." I felt hot tears drip down on my cheeks and looked helplessly at Trish.

"How does she remember you?"

"Whatever they did to her, Austin…it was bad."

She sighed.

"Someone found her. Then they say you next to her. You both were unconscious and looked bad, but she was worse. She hit her head really hard." She paused.

"She's suffering from amnesia and can only remember some things. In fact it turns out she lost the past 4 years of her life. She thinks she's a freshman in high school so she remembers nothing else that has happened. Including you."

"But I met her about three years ago. So that means..."

"Yea she doesn't remember a thing that's happened to her with you around."

"Will she ever get her memories back?"

Trish didn't say anything.

"Will she get her memories back!?" I demanded.

"The doctors don't know." Trish responded.

"And now she thinks I'm some creep and doesn't want anything to do with me." I yelled in frustration.

"Actually, the nurse gave her a slight overdose on the sedation so she recalls nothing about yesterday." She paused"

"You could start over, Austin."

"START OVER! I don't want to start over. I want my Ally back. I lost her. She's gone."

"Have faith Austin. I'm sure she'll gain her memories soon and if not make new memories with her."

"Thats easy for you to say! She actually remembers you."

"Austin, I'm just trying to help." Trish tried a soothing voice.

"Well, you're not. Go away!" I yelled.

"Really? This is what I get for helping people. Pffft. I'm never doing this again. This is exactly why I never help people." Trish said and slammed the door behind her and left me with my misery.

My leg had healed and showed no signs of infection so they let me go home. I tried not to look at Ally as I walked past her door, but she wouldn't have remembered me anyways.

A week later I was still crying.

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw things and kick everything in my way, but if I did that my parents would come in and try to calm me down. They wouldn't be able to calm me down and I didn't want to let them suffer like that. But what was I supposed to do? Suck up my feelings. Pretend it never happened? Because it did and it just feels like the end of the world for me. The love of my life ripped from my heart and everybody is telling me to stay calm and positive. It was impossible. _

Could i truly try to make new memories with her? I wiped away my tears and reached out for my phone from the nightstand next to my bed.

I clicked my camera roll and looked at the photos of Ally and I together. On the beach. Selfie at the piano. Selfie with our friends. A picture I took of Ally when she wasn't looking. How beautiful she looked when she was concentrating on her music. A picture of Ally on stage the night of her sold out concert with a huge smile on her face. I looked at it and smiled too because it was a contagious smile, beautiful, calm, amazing. I swiped to the next picture. It was a saved photo that Dez had sent me. It was a picture of us hugging. There was a smile on her face and a smile on mine. There was nothing in the world that was better than a hug from Ally. We looked so happy and everything was ruined now. But then as I continued staring at the photo I realized that wanted to be like that again and if it meant starting over then so be it.

I was going to fight to gain Ally back.

**Hey guys :) So lots of drama huh? Well for the most part the drama is over...there may****be more drama, but it's more of a love story now, which I hope you still enjoy. Leave reviews! I love reading them :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Sorry about the late update. Ugh life getting in the way. But here it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to not fall behind in updating. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters. **

The next morning I got ready to visit the hospital. I had barely stepped into the waiting area when Ally's dad had gotten up to face me.

"Austin, i don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"It's ok Mr. Dawson. I promise I will not overreact. I just realize that to have her close I have to calm down."

Now Trish had gotten up from her seat and walked over to us.

"No more freaking out. You can't force her to remember anything. You know that right?"

"I promise I won't. Please let me see her."

Trish sighed and nodded. However Ally's dad looked at me and finally nodded.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"After all, if it's anyone who has shown kindness to my daughter, it's you. At first I wasn't sure about you, but you're an extraordinary young man."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson. That means a lot." I opened my arms and gave him a hug. I had never received just kind words from Mr. Dawson. Maybe it was because he knew how much I was suffering, but either way I appreciated it.

"So, Austin what are you going to tell Ally about you're identity?" Trish asked breaking the silence.

"I was thinking about telling her I volunteer singing to sick patients in the hospital."

"Oh you just had to make yourself look like a hero."

I smiled at her.

"Well, just gotta make sure my charming looks have a nice story like that of a boy who sings to make kids happy. Just kidding. I actually did take the job of singing to kids."

Trish patted me on the back.

"Remember Austin. We haven't told her anything just yet so don't freak out"

I gripped my guitar and got ready to open the door.

"I know. I'll be normal. I promise"

I walked into the room and there she was wide awake messing around with the remote control.

"Excuse me. Hello" I tried my best to pretend to not know her, but in the inside I was filled with pain.

Ally slowly put the remote down and smiled, nervously.

"Umm hi. I don't want to be rude, but I'm kinda suffering amnesia so I have to ask…who are you and what are you doing in my room."

I laughed. That killed me. She was so adorable.

"Don't worry. You don't…" I paused and looked away. "You don't know me. I'm uh actually here to play you a song."

She looked pretty confused, but didn't say anything. I pulled a chair from the wall and brought it closer to her bed. I smiled at her as I pulled out a guitar pick from my pocket. It was the guitar pick Ally had given me when I lost my lucky one.

_***Flashback***_

_"__I'll never find my it. I looked everywhere. That was my favorite guitar pick All. It's been with me for everything."_

_She held my hand tightly. _

_"__Austin, you don't need your guitar pick. You're talented as is. Don't worry."_

_I shook my hand and started searching my pockets again._

_"__No, I really loved that guitar pick. It was my lucky charm. I'm just a loser without it." I slumped back down on my chair. Ally leaned in and wrapped her hands around me. _

_"__Austin, I know you can do this without that guitar pick. I believe in you." She turned around and grabbed a guitar ice from where she kept them in the store. She picked out a green one and took a marker from the counter. _

_"__Here." She said as she placed it in my hands. She took the marker and wrote A on both sides. _

_"__A for Austin and A for Ally. I can't give you back your old guitar pick, but I can give you one that means something special. Us." She smiled at me with her beautiful smile and perfect brown eyes. _

_"__A guitar pick. To remind me of us while I'm on stage or whenever I sing. You think of everything, Dawson." I responded with a smile. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Then we just sat there enjoying the moment. _

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Something wrong?" Amnesiac Ally asked.

I realized she had noticed I had just kept staring at the green guitar pick and the fading away A's.

"Oh umm nothing. This just reminded me of someone." I sighed and pushed my feelings away.

"Anyways…that song."

I started strumming.

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there in the balcony in summer air<em>

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello"  
>Little did I know...<p>

There I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles  
>And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, please don't go"<p>

Ally listened to rest of the song and I wondered if she could see the hurt in my eyes as I sang. After the song she smiled.

"You like Taylor Swift too?"

I laughed.

"A little. It actually was more like this girl got me into them."

_***Flashback***_

_"__Austin! You need to listen to this!" _

_Oh no over excited Ally I thought. She's fangirling again. _

_"__What is it this time, Ally?" I asked pretending to be bored. _

_She punched me lightly and proceeded to jump up and down. _

_"__You gotta listen to Taylor's new song. It's epic!"_

_"__Well, you know I like Taylor Swift, but it can't be that good."_

_"__Wanna bet?" She asked leaning closer and raising her eyebrow. _

_"__Let's hear it." I said accepting her challenge. She handed me one of her earphones and blasted the music. _

_Three minutes later I was awestruck. _

_"__Wow that really was good." I told Ally. _

_"__Told ya! Oh and we're listening to this all the time." She said before exiting the room. _

_***Flashback ends***_

"You okay again?" I heard Ally say.

"Oh….yeah. I just got lost thinking about her."

"Taylor Swift?" She asked.

I laughed. "No the girl who got me more into Taylor Swift.

"You seem to get lost thinking a lot. ind of strange."

"Yea maybe I am." i stood up. "Well I have to go sing to some other patients. I'll see you later, Ally."

She looked at me terrified. Oh my gosh. I forgot I was supposed to pretend not to know her name.

"Uh- I- um it's on your wrist." I said pointing to the hospital bracelet that said her name.

"Oh" She responded.

Phew. Saved it!

I started walking towards the door when she spoke up.

"Wait, what's your name?"

I turned around slowly.

"Austin. My name is Austin."

She gave me the slightest smile, but it was there.

"It was nice meeting you, Austin."

I masked the hurt to hear those words with a smile.

Almost whispering I replied. "Nice to meet you too, Ally"

I walked out of the room with a sigh. This was not our first time meeting, but she thought it was and I knew…thats not what I wanted.

**Aww. Poor Austin. :( Review and spread the word. Thanks guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5: My Plan

**Sorry about the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Austin & Ally **

After about a few weeks I was really glad I accepted volunteering for the hospital. Kids really seemed to smile when you sing to them. I really love them all and I actually think they really like me. Except for Jimmy since he had stuck gum in my flawless hair. But otherwise it was awesome. Except again for the fact that my girlfriend was an amnesiac that didn't remember who I was. I sang to her every Tuesday and Sunday, but two days weren't enough for me.

As I walked up the stairs to one of the kids room I saw a familiar face near a window and smiled.

"Hey. Cool camera." I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Umm thanks. One of the nurses let me borrow it."

"You trying to take a picture of the sunset?"

"Yea I was trying to find a creative way to do it, but hasn't really turned out well." She laughed. I hadn't heard her beautiful laugh in what felt like years. I stepped closer slowly.

"Really? You know. There's a tree right there. If you could take the picture between one of the branches, the sunlight will look amazing and it would look creative."

Ally looked down at the camera then out the window. She took the camera, focused it and took the shot. She looked at the picture in the camera with amazement.

"Wow that does looks so beautiful. Where did you learn that?"

I smiled and crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"A girl taught me. She loves photography especially when its about photographing the sky. You should see her when she takes pictures of clouds. The goofy beautiful smile on her face. I mean who even likes clouds that much." I realized I was rambling and looked back at Ally and smiled.

"Sounds like a cool girl. I actually love clouds. I'm trying to start a cloud-watching club at my school, you know if I ever get out of here."

I leaned against the window and laughed. "Funny, so did the girl I know. You should meet her."

She smiled at me. "Maybe I should." She looked down at the camera. "I should probably return this. Aren't you supposed to be singing to some kids anyways."

I nodded. "Yup I was just on break. See you later." I waved and she waved back as she walked back up the stairs.

I slid down to the floor and sighed. She didn't remember again. Would she ever remember?

The next day I walked towards Ally's room. I told her she was allowed to request anything she wanted. For this week she wanted to listen to some random sweet song that she was really excited about.

After playing songs I usually got her to talk to me. Today, she was using her tablet and scrolling through pages.  
>"What are you reading?<p>

"I just looking for a website on new artists. I want to listen to what's out there now. You know considering I don't remember the last four years." She said with a half smile.

"Cool.I love music. And theres lots of good stuff out there. Could I see the website?" I said reaching for the tablet.

She passed me her tablet and I immediately recognized the website. Ally and I were both featured in this article. It was a big accomplishment for both of us. But I couldn't let Ally see this now. The doctors had told us not to try and tell anything about her whole life that might confuse her completely. Knowing that she was not a girl who still had stage fright and in fact an actual famous person could cause her to stress out. In three quick flicks of my fingertips I blocked the site.

"Weird…I can't see anything. It says its blocked." I said.

"What? But I just clicked it."

"Must be the buggy hospital wifi. Sorry about that." I replied.

"It's fine. I'll just ask Trish to help me out with it."

"Good. Hey so this may seem weird, but I was talking to your dad and he says you work with him at a music store. You probably picked up some good skills." I smiled. Of course I knew she had actually shown talent way before she could even walk properly.

"Actually, I don't mean to brag, but I was practically born with the skill." She raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. I loved when she pretended she wasn't bragging. It brought back memories of when we had a little friendly competition to see who was better at playing the piano.

"Really? I could use some pointers." I told her.

"You? Need some pointers. You play guitar so well and you have a good voice. It's like you should be famous." She

"Hahaha what a crazy idea. Me famous. Pfff. That's a good one." I replied so nervously and fast and hoped she didn't notice.

"No seriously. You have a great voice. And like I said you definitely have some nice guitar skills. " Ally said reassuring me.

"I guess. But I could always use some help. Plus I bet you have an awesome singing voice too."

I really only wanted her to help me out so that I'd have an excuse to see her more often. But then as I thought about it I got angrier. It's not fair that Ally can't remember that she has wonderful talent that she needs to show the world. Right now she was the same girl I met long ago. Afraid to show thew world her brilliance. Now she was just stuck being stage fright until she gained her memories…if she gained them. The anger just kept rising but as usual I had to hide my true feelings.

"No. Not really. No singing talent here." I should have seen that coming. Of course she would say that.

"I bet you're just being modest and you could be famous too."

She only smiled at me.

"Well, I really hope you think about helping me out. You know maybe if you help me I could become a singing sensation. "

"Anything can happen if you truly work for it."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"And yea if you really want I could help you. Just gotta recover first"

"Of course" I smiled.

Little did she know that I was just going to recreate all of our moments together just to see if it jogged her memory. Then I remembered the article where she almost found out we are famous. That could cause too much confusion to go on with the plan.

"I really enjoy our times together, Ally. You're a real cool girl."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself." She said punching me lightly.

"Well I should go. More notes to play elsewhere."

"I hope those little kids love those songs. See you later."

I waved and walked out the door. Outside I found Dez and Trish.

"Who gave Ally the tablet?you do realize there is wifi here and she can view any article where she could find out her past. You're always nagging me on how not to mention anything but you leave her free to roam the internet!"

"You're right. I didn't think of that. Good call, Austin. But how do we block out all the websites? Your names are everywhere." Trish talked rapidly.

"Don't worry. I got this." Dez responded.

I didn't always trust Dez. He could screw this up.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course, buddy. Come on. Have I really steered you wrong ever? Dez said patting my shoulder.

"Well.." I started, but Dez interrupted.

"Just get me the tablet. I got this." Dez stated.

I looked back in the room through the window. Ally was reading a large book.

"Don't worry, Ally. We'll be together again soon, my love." I whispered.

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long and to top it off it wasn't even a good chapter. But finals week ugh! I promise I'll try my very best to update faster.**


End file.
